Las Bases
by MaryuritaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella Intenta Seducir a Edward... Queriendo pasar de la primera bases ¿que hara?. mi primer fics


**Los Personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo son una servidora que le gusta fantasea con ellos.**

Las Bases.

POV Edward

Es maravilloso tenerla entre mis brazos mientras ella duerme soy tan dichoso de tenerla así, realemente no se como sobrevivi sin ella tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo pude pasar día tras día, noche tras noche sin mi bello y adorado Angel?

No saben lo que pase cuando me aleje de ella, es por eso que yo nunca más no importa el precio que tenga que pagar me alejare. No entiendo ¿Por qué me ama? Pero lo hace y eso es más que suficiente para no alejarme. Y más ahora que se que ella tambien sufrio, que no esta mejor sin mí. Y menos rodeada del perro Jacob.

Un gruñido se escapo de mis labios de piedra al pensar en su nombre.

Mire disimuladamente para ver si no habia despertado a mi perfecto angel, ella esta sumida en sus sueños, presionando su cálido y suave cuerpo contra mí. He intentado arduamentemente mantener mi mente depejada de las fantasías que se forman sobre su cuerpo junto al mio.

Ella hace que mi autocontrol sea pobre, sobre todo sabiendo que ella tambien me desea de esa forma. Yo no solo deseo su sangre, sino que deseo su cuerpo. En estos momentos puedo decir que es más fuerte mi deseo por su cuerpo, por ella es más fuerte que por su sangre. ¿Podría estar con ella de esa manera? ¿Podría amarla sin hacerle daño, sin matarla?

Me estremecí al pensar que yo podría dañarla. No podría vivir conmigo mismo, sin en el intento ella resulta lastimada. Pero esto es lo que ella quiere. Me quiere a mí, me desea a mí tanto como yo a ella. Sonreí al pensar.

Oh, que no daría yo por estar con ella. Solo por un momento, tocarla, acariciarla, sentirla mía, hacerla mía. Escuchar sus repuestas ante mis caricias, saber que yo soy el dueño de su cuerpo el que le haga gemir de placer.

Era increible como mi Diosa se menospreciaba diciendo que erea una chica común. No se imaginaba lo que me costaba no asesinar a los pubertos hormonales que se atrevian a fantasear con ella en el instituto, y yo teniendo que leer sus pensamientos, no es que yo no lo haya echo pero ella me pertence. No a ellos

– Edward – la voz de mi Bella me saco de mis pensamientos – Edward – Pego su cuerpo calido más a mí. Mi rapida mente de vampiro maquino mil y una cosa de que hacer con ella ahora como darle placer a su cuerpo y lo peor era saber que a ella no le importaría. Lo quiere, lo aprueba.

Trate de reprimir un gruñido de placer y de frustración, cuando sentí sus piernas viajando por mis piernas y la escuche gemir ante el contacto con mi piel.

–Edward, te necesito – me susurró

No puede ser. ¡En Serio! Dios si existe debe estar jugando conmigo esta noche, como si no fuera suficiente para mi ella pasó su mano por mi pierna y la deposito en el dobladillo de mi camisa.

Es tan dificil estoy echando mano de mi autocontrol que tiene mas de cien años de ejecucion para poder continuar a su lado. Sin embargo mis manos viajan a sus piernas, en contacto con su nivea piel envia descargas electricas a todo mi cuerpo.

No Edward detente me grito en mi fuero interno. Escucharla gemir y removerse en la cama esta minando mi control.

–Edward, no te detengas, más Edward – Dios Bella quieres acabar conmigo me estas matando amor. ¿Por qué en el nombre de todo lo divino ella tenia que soñar esas cosas, justo esta noche? No podre aguantar mucho más.

–Bella, amor– Le susurre en un intento de despertarla para acabar con mi tortura y con el sueño que ella tanto disfrutaba y que me estaba matando

Bella se volteó en la cama y paro de gemir, murmuro algo e inmediatamente empece a tararear su nana y masajee su espalda haciendo circulos en ella, habia entrado en otro sueño por lo que relaje mi postura.

Mi tranquilidad duro poco ya que Bella me saco de ella cuando poso su delicadas manos en mi pecho, y dirigio sus labios a mi cuello dejando en el besos dulce como de mariposa por todo el. Se sentia realmente maravilloso, no me di cuenta si estaba dormida o despierta o cuando se habia girado, pero mi mente me decia que no debia tomar mas de ella. La realidad me golpeo de nuevo cuando sentía al moustro despertar, force mi mente a mantenerlo dormirdo, no podia perder a Bella.

Mis esfuerzo casi son envano cuando senti que Bella lamio mi cuello – Dios mío – Gemí, no sabia lo bien que se sentía. Mi Bella no conforme con eso me tio sus manos entre mi sudadera y araño mi espalda esto acabo conmigo.

Rapidamente la voltee quedando encima de ella apoyando todo mi peso en mis manos para tratar de no aplastarla, mientras ella seguia atacando mis sentido y mi sensatez con suaves besos, con una agilidad que me tomo por sorpresa, Bella me desprendio de mi camisa y la arrojo al piso, yo besé su cuello con extrema delicadesa evitando que mis dientes venenosos entraran en contacto con su piel, y mis manos viajaron dentro de su pijama, escuche como sonreia sobre mi manzana de adan donde tenia sus labios posados, este simple gesto envio corrientes por todo mi cuerpo. Bella arqueo su cuerpo para eliminar el espacio entre nosostro, rapidamente desvie mi boca de su cuello dejando un reguero de besos por toda su clavicula, podia sentir su respiración entrecortada igual que la mia, y el sonido de su corazón, Dios musica para mis oidos. Una vez más la realidad me golpeo. Joder como habia tras pasado mis propios límites. Me separe de ella en un salto.

–Edward –Ronroneo Bella sensualemente

– ¿Si amor? – Vi a Bella acercandose peligrosamentene sensual a mí – ¿Bella que estas haciendome? – Dije en un susurro.

–Edward ¿Acaso no me deseas? ¿Tan desagradable soy que no puedes llegar siquiera a la segunda base?

– ¿Segunda Base Bella a que te refieres? – Bella se ha vuelto loca ¿Por qué habla de deportes en este momento? – No ves lo que ocasionas en mi Bella.

– Honestamente Edward, que seas un vampiro de más de 100 años no significa que no podemos pasar a la segunda base. – mi cara debio reflejar confusión que Bella se animo a explicarme – Mi amor la primera Base son los Besos de esa no salimos

–Bella por favor ya hablasmos de esto

– Edward no te estoy pidiendo llegar a la tercera base, sino que avancemos a la segunda.

– Amor ¿Qué es exacatamente lo que me estas tratando de decir?

Resoplo frustrada, pero un extraño brillo se poso en sus ojos

–Esto es lo que me refiero – Dicho esto se quito la blusa de su pijama dejandola caer al suelo

No llevaba sujetador.

Mierda al diablo el autocontrol.

Dejen sus comentarios. Es mi primer fics se les quiere


End file.
